Lost in Wonderland
by MyUserNameSucks
Summary: Little Alice embarks on an unknown adventure when a man named Terrant Hightopp comes to the girl's school and steals her away. Riddled with danger, adventure, and twists and turns; This is nothing like the movie. Rated T just because.


_Lost in Wonderland_

_Chapter 1: The Gloved Hands and Top Hat_

The buzz of the students chattering like bats filled Alice's head as she stumbled through the over-crowded halls-head downcast the whole while. Out of all the noise in her school hallway-the teachers _shush_ing, girls giggling, and the occasional shrieks-the one sound that stood out to Alice was the one she wished would just shut up; the teasing.

"Hey, _Ali-ce_," an obnoxious, red-haired teen who greatly resembled an ugly squirrel would say, sneering her name as if it was an insult, "Get dressed in the dark this morning?"

It was true Alice dressed differently than all the other students, whom of which looked as if they cloned themselves from magazine covers; never truly showing off their individuality (_"If they had any," Alice would think.)_, but it hardly seems fit to taunt someone because they go against the cloning process.

Not all of Alice's abuse at school was with words though. Some students shared their '_affection_' by tripping her, knocking down the school books in her arms, or just looking at her in a way that makes you think they just found freshly killed road kill in their book bags.

Doodling all over her math page-_instead_ of doing the complicated problem on the board-Alice tried tuning out the taunts as if it was just volume on a television, which, with the right remote, would mute.

Her doodle began simple: a non-complicated design of swirls, which slowly progressed into layer after layer of faces and people as her balding teacher began droning on about fractions or something else mathematical. A red-haired man, a set of purple eyes and smile with no face, and she was in progress of drawing a head that was simply _gargantuan_ before being snapped like a stretched out, elastic band back to reality.

"_Alice." _The voice of her teacher asked-no, he _stated_, his voice deep. Something told Alice he had actually wanted to yell her name in anger but his minimum wage job would not allow it. "Is _that_ what I have been going over with the class the _whole period?_" He spoke to her as if she were a dunce; carefully pronounced words and enough pauses in between to make himself sound like one.

Alice looked down so that dirt colored curls fell over her face to shield herself from the eyes looking at her now.

"No, sir."

"Do you _know_ how many times I have caught you drawing in class, _Miss Henning_?" She sunk lower in her desk as a response. However, Alice's teacher would not let her get away with a non-verbal answer, so he pressed on. "_Well_?"

"Several times, sir." Alice's face splotched with light red as her embarrassment grew.

"And it's the last time, Miss Henning. To the principal's office."

A knot in Alice's stomach formed as she gathered her belongings and exited the classroom (in which the majority of the arrogant children were snickering behind her back).

Now, Alice is no perfect student with high marks, smiley face stickers, and a clean record. Alice has been to the principal's office (that smelled a bit _too much _like cleaning supplies) more than once throughout the year. Her easy-going principal, whom had kind eyes and laugh lines, always let the girl slide as if she were a hot pig on a farm, but last week he gave her a strong warning that he could no longer do that.

"What if I get detention? How will I explain yet another one to mother?" Alice pondered aloud as she walked down the off-white hallway with its florescent lighting, which was steadily giving her a headache.

"Mother will be most displeased. I've already had," at this, Alice started counting on her fingers, "six detentions just this month!"

Alice continued talking to herself, scolding words appearing now and again, as she walked to the door with bold lettering that told her she had followed her teacher's instructions correctly. Therefore, timidly, she rapped on the door marked 'principal'.

The sound of shuffling papers, the knocking down of some unknown item, and someone's throat clearing could be heard through the old door.

"Come in," a voice called. A voice that most defiantly not her principal's, or anyone else she knew for that matter.

The girl was hesitant to obey the voice's instructions. What if it was a murderer, whom of which had already tied up her principal? Alternatively, it could be a robber that had just broken out of jail and is now taking comfort in the room before her.

Despite her warnings, Alice gently turned the germ-infested doorknob and stepped into the room.

"Alice," The man said, a smile spread out on the tanned face he owned, "Why, what apleasure it is to meet your acquaintance, dear girl."

Alice to a minute to take in his appearance; wild, un-groomed, red hair (which was certainly not his natural color), a tall top hat marked with something Alice could not read dawned his head, clad in clothing common for a rich Englishman to be wearing, and starch white gloves covered his outstretched hands.

The man seemed to comprehend Alice's unwillingness to respond so continued, "I am Tarrant Hightopp, dear girl, and I have come to take you with me." A flash of dark mischief danced in his eyes as he spoke.

"W-what do you what with me, s-sir?" Alice's eyes were as wide as china plates as she stuttered out her words. Where was her school employees when she needed them, Alice asked herself.

Another flash flew through his eyes. "Dear child, I must not spoil the surprise." The man-Tarrant Hightopp, as he called himself-made a _tsk_ing noise as if he were most displeased with Alice for trying to get out information. He continued, "Just step through this door and you shall soon see what adventures await you." At this, Tarrant gestured to the door behind him. A door Alice was as sure as sunrise was not there before.

_Click._ The door opened itself. Inside, Alice could see a dirt tunnel with nothing but darkness ahead.

"No dilly-dallying, child. _Go_."

* * *

Author's Note!: Okay, this is mostly a test chapter to see how you guys like the story. I swear it will pick up, but, c'mon, all stories need a good introduction! So, comment and fave if you like it. And do the same if you dislike it too! Just tell me WHY you dislike it, eh?


End file.
